The Izanagi Luxury Cruise
by thedraconicwerewolf
Summary: Souji and the gang have started their summer vacation. They celebrate by going on a luxury cruise set up by Yukiko. However, things don't go as planned, and they soon find themselves with more than they bargained for out at sea on board the S.S. Izanagi.


Hello everybody! Here's a new story that I suddenly came up with after playing and finishing the game Persona 4. That was seriously one of the best games that I ever played in my life. It combined the supernatural with fictional action while also tying in some real life situations that the players can also relate to. It's pretty good all the way around. The only thing I don't like about this is the story title, but it was the best I could come up with after constantly thinking about it.

The only thing I don't like about the game was how the people here in America decided to give it an M rating. Seriously? I mean, there are the occasional curse words that you don't see on T games, and there are small portions where one of the characters make some sexual remarks that isn't even of a graphic or over-the-top nature. Of course, the people here probably feel that it's just strong enough to keep away from any and all teenagers.

In my opinion, I think that M ratings should be saved for the seriously violent and graphic games like Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto. Now I'm not bashing those games or those who play it, but games with that level of violence should be M while something created in the form of Persona 4 should have a T rating at best. Seriously, America should get their priorities straight on which games truly deserve an M rating.

Anyway, that's enough on my rant on this country's weird way of rating games. I'll just let you all go ahead and read the new story that I created here based on the game Persona 4. I'm sure you already kind of knew that, though. It's just something I randomly came up with while rereading one of my stories.

For those of you who happened to read my story, "The Curse of Destati Elementary," you will notice that the introduction of this chapter is exactly the same as that story's first chapter. But that's the only thing similar to that story. And just to say, I decided to discontinue that story because it was my try at writing an M rated story that ended in complete failure. It takes too much graphic detail that my admittedly childish mind can comprehend. My mind's more stuck on Sonic Hedgehog and Megaman style detail concept with a few other random stuff thrown in every now and then.

But that's enough on my rant that just seems to keep going on and on. I'll let you all go ahead and start reading the first chapter of my new story. Just a word of warning, though. This story will be updated at a slower pace than what some of you may be used to with me. I've just came back from a hiatus period where I had to put everything off in order to stave off impending college doom courtesy of an academic probation. This quarter is now over, and I managed to survive round one with academic probation. Let's just hope I can get out of that stupid situation. Needless to say, I'm still trying to get back into my writing groove, and it may take a little while for that to be possible. So just bare with me, my friends!

Hope you all end up enjoying this story. Don't forget to leave a review before you leave. They are always helpful in keeping me writing, and I always take whatever suggestions you may have to heart along with any constructive criticism. Until the next update on this or any of my other stories everybody!

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, in a time since before any of us were even in the process of being born, there was a simple elementary school that was named Destati Sisterhood Elementary. In Latin, Destati stands for destiny, and the people felt that it was destiny that granted them the creation of a new school. And after a couple of decades, some former students who graduated from the elementary school grew to become famous people such as inventors and actors. This helped to gain the school more recognition in belief that the elementary school would help shape the destinies of any student who attended for the better.<em>

_ After about twenty-five years of accepting only female students, the school decided to start also accepting male students. Not wanting to take away the name Destati from the original name, they decided to rename it as Destati Communion Elementary. It was believed to be the beginning of even more future geniuses._

_ However, everything was not as peaceful as it seemed to be. As even more time passed on, a new principal was hired to watch over the school after the previous one passed away due to old age. Everyone felt comfortable with the new principal being that it was the first one's rather successful son. He was well-known with all the faculty members, and the students had come to quickly accept him because of his constant appearances at the school every now and then before becoming principal._

_ Unfortunately, destiny itself seemed to have other plans in mind, these ones more terrible than amazing, for this school upon the introduction of the new principal. After being in the job for a few years, everything was running as well as they used to be. However, a terrible tragedy had befallen the school on one sad and rainy day. The school's nurse beloved by both teachers and students alike had suffered an unfortunate and tragic accident. Apparently, she was walking on the stairs before losing her balance and tumbling to the floor below. She died instantly, and the school was never the same after that._

_ After this terrible accident took place, many other strange and tragic incidents began to occur and further plague the name of Destati Communion Elementary. Students of the school had begun to mysteriously disappear without any warning whatsoever. They would be seen hanging out with their friends one moment, and then they'd be reported missing on the next day. They were never to be seen by anybody again._

_ Over time, many dark and strange rumors began to spread about these sad and mysterious disappearances. All of them had one thing in common. They claimed that the nurse who died within the walls of the school was haunting the hallways and abducting any and all children her ghostly eyes rested on. It all stemmed under the knowledge that she had dearly loved all the children of the school when she was alive, and it continued on to say that she abducted them because she was feeling lonely._

_ And in a span of just two years after these incidents started occurring, many children had suddenly disappeared without any explanation. As a result, the school was forced to close its doors under the terrible reputation it had gained because of all this. Apparently, it was its destiny to reach its greatest high before falling to the lowest low it could possibly achieve. And in a few more short months, the school was demolished and thus buried that sad and tragic memories embedded within its walls._

_ Over the rubble of where the school once stood now stands another school. Unlike its predecessor, this one catered to only high school students. It's called Yasogami High. This time, the name was just in respect to the name of the island it was built on rather than naming it after what was once considered a grand name. It's just like your other average everyday high school that educates your other average students._

_ However, there are many rumors surrounding this school now because of the area it was built over. While most of them were just nothing but nonsense created by rumor-spreading teenagers, one sticks out with even the members of the faculty simply because of the history the grounds that the school was built on hides. It's said that the spirit of the poor nurse who died in the previous elementary school now haunts the halls of this high school when darkness befalls around this school._

_ On every night that is a mirror image of the day she died, she is said to appear in the hallways calling out to anybody who might still be in the school. Rumor has it she died at around seven in the evening, so that would be the time her spirit comes out during a rainy night. She's said to be saying over and over again in her ghostly voice, "Why are you still here…? Why are you still here…? You must go home now... If not, then I'll have you stay and keep me company…forever!" It would always be this same chant over and over again while searching every classroom for stragglers._

_ And when you don't comply with her request, she'll continue on with her search for you, almost as if her ghostly senses constantly warning her to the presence of a living human nearby. Once she discovers where you are, she'll slowly approach you with emotionless eyes that could freeze over an already frozen lake trained only on you. She'll continue to moan out that same sentence in that same paralyzing voice while creeping ever closer to you with every passing second. And if you continue to still refuse her, she'll just simply stare at you with those dead and empty eyes until suddenly… … …_

"AAAAHHHH!" a scream suddenly pierced the relatively empty classroom just as the sound of thunder thundering close by was heard. In less than a second later, more screams were heard accompanying the first one. The only source of light in the entire room was one lit candle set on the classroom floor in the center of a circle of people sitting around it and screaming their heads off. The silhouettes of the people that flickered on the walls seemed to only add more to the intense creepiness that permeated the room. That and the screams all but sent the creepiness level straight through the roof.

"Wow, I didn't think my storytelling skills were _that_ good!" a girl's voice suddenly said through her fits of laughter while trying to talk over the collective screams. Apparently, she was not in the least bit startled by the sudden sharp crack of thunder that permeated through the rather tense and creepy atmosphere. "And I was just trying to put some story sense in an old school rumor. Maybe I should seriously consider becoming an author someday. Or maybe I could pass myself off as a paranormal adventurer. Either way, I think I could get a good career that could have something to do with creepy."

"Damn, that stupid thunder came at such a flipping bad time!" one of the people in the circle exclaimed with his hand over his furiously beating heart once he finally stopped his bout of screams. He then shook his head in an attempt to clear his currently scattered mind, causing his unusual platinum hair to jostle every which way and his shirt collar to flap around a bit from the movement. "The damn thing nearly scared the literal crap out of me! I know I'm not going to sleep well tonight."

"Never in a million years would I have thought that my creepy stories would make you start screaming your head off!" the girl who was the only one who did not scream say with an amused chuckle as she stood up and walked over towards a nearby door where she then flipped a light switch. She then added while tossing her auburn hair behind her, "It was so totally worth it just to see what I say to be the greatest reaction to a horror story in all of history. I still can't believe that you actually scream like a girl, Souji-senpai!"

"I gotta hand it to you, Rise; that was definitely the funniest response I've ever heard come from Souji in my entire life!" one of the people in the group who had brown hair that seemed orange when hit by the light a certain way said with a laugh while adjusting his white button-up shirt. Everybody else that was in the room with them was starting to relax themselves after that scare and get onto their feet. "I never thought that you scream like a little scared girl. Oh, I'm going to remember that for as long as I live. I just wish I had a recorder with me when you did that so I'd have a record of it to show off to your future kids."

"Sh-shut up, Yosuke!" the teenager called Souji spat out with an angry pout before crossing his arms on his chest. He then quickly decided to put his hands in the pockets of his black pants before adding, "It's not like I was the only one screaming when that stupid thunder sounded anyway! Everybody else started screaming."

"Only because you were the one who started screaming like some poor girl getting raped," a blond haired guy dressed in a black tank top that showed off his muscular form and pants held up by a studded belt from the right of the guy responded with a cheeky grin. "Who would've thought that Senpai was such a sissy at heart? I can't wait to tell Nanako about this."

"You tell her and you die, Kanji!" the platinum haired teen deadpanned while choosing to ignore that poor comparison the other attempted at making. The others around them began chuckling again at the bickering taking place. "I'll make you wish that we never met by the time I'm finished with you."

Both Souji and Kanji once belonged to a separate group of friends before they officially met in high school. They did not really communicate with each other in any way, shape, or form being that they had no reason to. The only reason the strong blond teen ended up becoming the good friends they are now with each other was because of Kanji quickly growing distant with his posse and being friends with one of Souji's original friends. Otherwise, they would probably still be just ignoring each other and throwing insults whenever possible. The two teens still do that from time to time, but now it was more out of fun than anything else.

"Hey, it isn't like she doesn't already know that you're a sissy or anything like that," the blond haired guy previously addressed as Kanji continued to tease the poor platinum haired teen in good nature while innocently shrugging his shoulders, his defined arms flexing a bit from the action. "I do find it interesting, though, how she seems to be a bit more responsible in terms of household chores, and you're supposed to be the older sibling. It's like you two managed to switch bodies at some point in time and been living within the other for all this time."

"That's because you've heard of her through Yukiko and feel like you've known her longer than you have with me!" Souji quickly countered in an angry tone as he tried to defend his admittedly embarrassing outburst from earlier. Apparently, he was taking all of this just a bit too seriously rather than with a grain of salt. "Of course you'd think that she's more serious than me. You couldn't ask for a more biased opinion than that!"

"Oh, they're going at it again," a brown haired girl with short hair that made her looked somewhat tomboyish said with a sigh as she got up from the floor they were all sitting on and moved towards one of the many nearby desks after smoothing out the wrinkles in her simple knee-high black skirt. It was clear by the way they looked and were made that they were currently inside a school. And judging by how old everybody in the room looked, they were all high school students inside a high school classroom. "Why does Kanji always have to find some way to aggravate Souji when he knows he tends to take some things seriously? It's not like they have anything to prove from when they were two different groups of friends. It just doesn't make any sense."

"I think that's just their own strange way of keeping their old rivalry from before they really got to know each other alive while still staying as good friends at the same time, Chie," a long black haired girl responded with a small shrug of her shoulders as she approached the girl who had just taken a seat on one of the desk chairs. "After all, they did start being kind of competitive with each other when they were on opposite teams one day during P.E. Then again, I've known Kanji longer than everybody in this room combined being that his mom has been a constant supplier of textiles to my family business. He's always kind of been a bit stubborn like that in that he doesn't want to change his main attitude from being teasingly argumentative to sounding more reasonable. I suppose, though, that this is a step up from also plain skipping school. As long as he doesn't start causing trouble with it or even go back to chronically skipping school again, then I'm sure we can all live with it.

"And Souji's always had that sort of calm yet sometimes childish quality in his overall behavior for the past two years that I've been friends with him," she continued to explain as both she and the girl named Chie watched the two finally stop their argument and help the long red auburn haired girl called Rise put away a candle and some other props that are mainly used for a dark night or, in this case, creepy story telling. She then continued on after adjusting her red hairband a bit, "I don't know if he does acts like that on purpose just to try and make the other people feel guilty, but he likes to seem very serious on things he feels strongly about. And that also includes things like the playful argument they just finished. I guess that's where his childish argumentative side stems from."

"Hmm, then I guess it's kind of okay so long as it doesn't turn into some kind of crazy competition where we'd all be forced to listen to until they either tire themselves out or one of them admits that the other was right," the other known as Chie responded with a shrug of her shoulders as she reached into a nearby backpack and took out a manga with a shockingly yellow illustration portrayed on the cover. She then said as she began to quickly skim through the pages as if searching for a specific point within it, "I better continue reading this before I forget what the hero learned about what his special power really is. I've been reading this for almost ten years now, and I'm not going to rest until I know what they're going through is."

"Are you still reading the Persona series, Chie-senpai?" another voice that seemed to be a cross between boyish and feminine joined into the conversation. Looking up, both girls saw another girl with short blue hair and a black coat and blue cap on standing a couple feet away from them. When combined with her naturally slim figure and a chest so flat and looking like a boy's, she was often mistaken as a guy when approached. "I swear; you always have your nose in that book at every chance you get! I don't think I've seen anyone that dedicated to reading, even if it's only comic books."

"…I think I'll take that as a comment coming from you, Naoto," Chie said with a raised eyebrow while finally discovering her desired page and started to continue on from where she last left off. "But you can't blame me for how captivating it is. It really poses some great moral questions every now and then while giving the story some great action at the same time. You should give it a read sometime."

"Thank you, but I think I'll pass," the other girl called Naoto simply said with a wave of her hand in dismissal. "I'm more with reading a good detective novel myself. That and I don't really like to read comic books. They're really more like simple books that employ the use of pictures to tell the story rather than just pure words that leave the imagination to wonder what certain things might really look like. I prefer the look and feel of a regular book. Don't you agree with me, Yukiko-senpai?"

"Uh, I…don't think I really qualify to answer that," the long black haired girl now known to be Yukiko stated with a sort of hesitant smile on her smooth lips, careful as to not sound like she was choosing sides in this. "I haven't had a chance to read a manga before, so I think my opinion on this would be somewhat biased. But I do have to admit that a novel does impart a certain element that leaves one's imagination starving for more and wondering what a certain place truly looks like. But then again, a manga does sound like a way to see just what the place looks like without having to use so many details. It sounds quite convenient for those who understand better with illustrations combined with minimal words."

"Wow, that sounded like a pretty diplomatic way to keep away from answering the question, Yukiko," the short brown haired girl responded as she stopped reading momentarily so as to look up at the other two. "Then again, I guess I shouldn't be surprised to hear something like that coming from you. After all, you're going to be the future owner of the Amagi Inn soon, a business that's probably the only thing keeping this sleepy country town of Inaba in relatively good financial standing."

"Th-that's not true at all!" Yukiko stuttered as her cheeks started to turn red a bit in embarrassment. Apparently, she did not like to hear about how her family business is the only real strong business keeping their town together. "The only thing we really do is give any visitors who come by a room with a guaranteed quality service accompanied with an equally beautiful view of the countryside while relaxing in our hot springs. I think that Yosuke's family does a better job at keeping Inaba's economy afloat than my family inn does. After all, his dad is the general manager of the Junes store that opened almost six months ago. That place sees more business than the inn does in a year."

"Did I hear somebody call my name over there?" said teen called out from across the classroom where he was currently straightening up some of the desks piled to the side in linear lines. "You girls better not be trying to spread rumors about me or my dad's job. I get enough of that when people pass me by the street and think I can't hear them. Honestly, you can't just put all the blame on me or my family just because a lot of the local businesses decided to close up. Might as well say that we're trying to incite some kind of civil war while they're at it," he added in an undertone so that nobody else could hear.

"Anyway, do you think you can help us guys clean up a bit here?" he continued on in a slightly lighter tone before letting out a grunt as he tried to lift four chairs at once and nearly got crushed by them if Kanji did not quickly grant him some much needed balance and support. He then said while giving off a nod of thanks and pretended as if he did not just have a near accident, "We still have to come here tomorrow, and we promised our Homeroom teacher's assistant that it'd be all fixed up before we left. I'd love to go home before they go and lock us all in, you know?"

"I'm sure that security and whatever teachers who have yet to leave make sure to check all the classrooms before locking up the school, Yosuke," Chie stated in a light chastising voice while rolling her eyes at how she and the other girls were rudely interrupted. "It's only common sense just as the fact that you be trying to carry more than you really can and get yourself killed in the process.

"And can't you see that I was talking with Yukiko and Naoto here?" she continued on while clearly ignoring the dirty look she got from her earlier comment. "It's not like we were purposefully trying to make you and the others do all the cleaning. We just got caught up in a conversation that ended up leading to something else," she added with strong emphasis to further show how annoyed she was.

"But we really would appreciate the help, Chie," Souji politely said while being careful as to not sound inconsiderate as he finished moving one of the desks before going to another one. "It'll make the clean-up process go by a lot quicker. Just help us out a bit, and we won't bug you when you start talking again."

"I suppose it's only fair that we start pulling our end of the weight," Naoto admitted with a shrug before she moved to where the guys were and started helping out with the chairs. "All of us did end up making this mess because of the Culture Festival, so it's only fair that we all get it as clean as possible."

"Oh, I suppose so," the tomboyish-looking girl responded with a sigh before marking where she was in her manga and putting it down. She then added somewhat angrily while moving a nearby desk with the help of Yukiko, "To be honest with you, I was kind of hoping to make Yosuke do most of the work since he somehow managed to spill a bunch of water on my favorite green jacket. He's just lucky that it wasn't anything like juice, or I really would've killed him then!"

"Hey, I already apologized to you about that!" the brownish orange haired teen responded with an annoyed growl at the subject. He ended up bonking his shin a bit from the distraction on a chair and started favoring it. He then explained with a growl of slight pain, "It's not like I purposely tried to trip into you. Kanji here thought it was funny to give me a bear hug masked as a full-on tackle. I barely missed getting crushed to death because of that! You should be taking it out on him instead of me."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that someone spilled something on the floor?" Kanji countered now that he saw himself unfortunately dragged into the argument. He had just finished picking up a heavy desk that caused his muscles to bulge a bit and was leaning against it for a quick rest. "I don't make it a habit to be looking down when I walk. After all, it wouldn't make me look all that intimidating to those who think about bugging me if I don't look them straight in the eye."

"Yeah, you sure looked intimidating lying flat on the floor," Yosuke stated sarcastically while snickering a bit at the thought once his shin had recovered enough to continue working. "I still remember you yelling for me to catch you. How do you expect someone like me to do something like that without crashing to the floor with you on top of me and crushing my ever fragile ribs?"

"Well, you could've at least tried to do something instead of move out of the way and give me a clear path to the floor," the blond haired teen grumbled with a frown before picking up another heavy desk to preoccupy himself from the embarrassing memory. "I almost got myself a concussion there."

"Aw, are my two favorite guys trying to fight over me again?" Rise suddenly interjected after being oddly quiet for the past few minutes. Both teens immediately looked towards the chalkboard where they remembered her being at last and saw that she was still hovering over her auburn backpack. "Really, there's no need to do that. I only warned Yosuke-senpai that he was about to be rammed and helped Kanji-kun get to his feet."

"I hardly think that's what they're arguing about, Rise," Souji responded with a light chuckle, knowing full well what the auburn haired girl was trying to do. She was trying to relieve some of the tension that was quickly building up between his two best friends by adding in her version of what had happened in said incident. It seemed to work somewhat, but the two aforementioned teens could not seem to help giving each other dirty looks every now and then. "Anyway, do you think you can help me move some of the stuff here?"

"Sure thing, Senpai!" the girl happily said as she made her way to where the platinum haired teen was and began helping him move some of the desks and chairs to their rightful positions. "I did kind of make us hold out on cleaning up while I told a scary story. I still can't believe your reaction to the lightning strike!"

And this whole clean-up session continued on for the next half hour, although it was made lively and interesting every now and then with jokes and occasional arguments that were more out of pure fun than anything else. Thankfully, this helped them to finish things all that much quicker.

"Just to be sure, is everybody here going on the cruise we'll be taking this weekend?" Yukiko asked when they were just about done with the cleaning. "I still need to get a couple of things done before I can secure us tickets, and I want to make sure that I won't be booking more space than we need."

"I'm pretty sure that we're all going," Chie responded after taking a quick glance at everybody and seeing no one objecting to her. "I mean, I'm sure we were all looking forward to it when you first suggested it a month ago as a great start to our summer."

"This is definitely going to be beyond awesome!" Yosuke exclaimed happily when he put the last chair in place and moved to pick up his backpack. "This'll be my first time out in the ocean. Hope I don't get seasick or anything like that."

"Hey, don't go saying stuff like that," Kanji groaned out lowly as he unconsciously put a hand over his stomach. "It's already bad enough to be thinking about it while you're talking about it."

"Are you sure you want to come with us, Kanji?" Naoto asked with concern clearly laced in her words. "You told us once after we discussed this idea that you once got seasick once when you were younger."

"And miss out on all the good times with my friends?" the blond teen asked back with a smile that could almost be considered cheeky, something that is more than possible considering his troubling past that he is trying to leave behind with the help of his friends. "I wouldn't want to miss this for the world. Besides, I'm going to prepare this time around with those medicine that can help take care of seasickness before it happens."

"Make sure you remember to take them with you," Rise stated in a slight teasing tone from her position next to the teacher's desk. "We wouldn't want you being cooped up in your room and throwing up a storm. It wouldn't be as much fun without you there. That and it'd just make us all sick in the process."

"Thanks for the wonderfully disgusting image, Rise," the light brown haired teen sarcastically said as he fiddled around a bit with his orange headphones resting around his neck. "We all didn't need to hear that."

"Hey guys; it's finally stopped raining!" Souji exclaimed as he was the only one to have chanced a glance out the window. Everybody stopped what they were doing and peered out the window to confirm what the platinum haired teen said to be true. The sky still looked devoid of stars, but the rain had indeed completely let up. "I think that we better hurry home while we have a good opportunity."

"Sounds like a good idea, Senpai," the blue capped girl agreed with a stout nod of her head before quickly picking up her backpack and walking towards the door. "My grandpa's probably starting to worry about me having probably walked through the storm. Since we'll all be busy in our separate things the rest of this school week, I'll see you all again on the weekend on the docks."

"Hey, don't forget we're walking home together!" the long auburn haired girl stated as she quickly gathered her things and chased the other out to the hallway.

"I think we all better make our way home, too," Chie suggested with a small smile before making her way out into the hallway with her things in hand with Yukiko following suit. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, Souji and Yosuke!"

"See you later, girls!" Yosuke said with a small wave of his hand as they turned the corner and disappeared into the school hallway. Only he, Souji, and Kanji were left in the classroom. "I guess we better get ready to go before security decides to close down the school with us still in it."

"If they do that, then I'll just go ahead and break us out!" Kanji announced with a kind of impish look on his face. "It'd serve them right for trying to trap us like a wild animal."

"Not that we don't appreciate the thought, but I prefer that you don't end up resorting to that," Souji explained with an appreciative smile at the teen's rough way of making sure nothing happens to him or his friends. "And besides, it'd be hard to keep in contact with you while you're in jail for vandalizing school property."

"As if I'd ever find myself being thrown into the slammer," he responded with a cocky smile. "I know I used to kind of act kind of like a gangster and all that before meeting you, but I'm never stupid like them to start things that could land me in huge trouble."

"So says the guy who always had me bail him out of trouble whenever I could when we were in elementary," the light brown haired teen responded with a roll of his eyes at the memory. "I honestly don't know how we even managed to become friends then."

"Hey, don't make it sound like you don't like our friendship. And just as a refresher, we both just happened to be the only ones serving detention at the time. We just ended up talking with each other because there wasn't anything better to do."

"Uh, I'm sure the memory of when you both first met is nice and all, but shouldn't we be getting out of here now?" the platinum haired teen suggested more than asked once he had his stuff with him. That and he knew a conversation as simple as this had the potential to be blown out of proportions when between Yosuke and Kanji. It was almost like they were some kind of odd couple in how their behaviors hardly complement each other in any way yet still manage to get along well enough. "It's almost eight, and I don't know when security officially closes the school gates."

And without further discussion, the three remaining teens gathered their things and left the classroom on their way back home. They apparently made the right choice at the right moment since they saw a security guard walking through the hallway and looking in the classrooms to see if there were any students or teachers left. It was clear the closing time was coming to the school, and the teens made their way off of the campus grounds and on their way to their respective homes.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that you all ended up enjoying the first chapter of my new story born from a long two-month moment of college-induced hiatus. Again, don't expect this to be updated as frequently as some of you might be used to with me because I'm trying to get out of my constant school work only slump and back into this writing groove. So bare with me everybody!<p>

Please don't forget to leave a review before you move onto the next story you want to read. As I said in the above author's note, they are always very helpful in keeping me writing. That and whatever constructive criticism or suggestions you may post on there are always taken very serious by me. Of course, flames are not recommended, but what can I do when someone just wants to write one down and pin it against my name? Ah well, such is life.

Hope to see you all on the next update to this or any of my other stories on here everybody! And I hope this new story and chapter is proof to those who know me and my writing that I'm not dead after two months of inactivity!


End file.
